Kiera's Doubts
by Every Heart Bleeds
Summary: Kiera’s been thinking lately. Her thoughts drift to Jak, and what she’s heard about her mysteriously changed lover. Songfic, Good Charlotte’s It Wasn’t Enough.


_**Kiera's Doubts**_

_Summery: Kiera's been thinking lately. Her thoughts drift to Jak, and what she's heard about her mysteriously changed lover. Song-fic, GC's _It Wasn't Enough

_A/N: Okay, I was listening to this on my way toward visiting my grandmother in D.C., and I thought it sounded a lot like how Kiera feels toward Jak. At least, my thoughts on how she feels. I figured that everyone's got to do a song-fic eventually, so here goes._

_Italics_ means song lyrics, courtesy of Good Charlotte

Normal means Kiera thinking.

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I own everything from Jak and Good Charlotte, so now I'm writing crap-olla stories about them on Fan Fiction. Huh, in your dreams, lawyers.

_It wasn't enough._

_It wasn't enough._

_It wasn't enough._

Jak is different. When I first saw him that time, after he raced for me, I saw it.

_I would try to believe_

_In the things I cannot see,_

_But my faith is shaken now,_

_Like it's never been before._

I remember when I last saw him, back in Sandover, he was so innocent. I don't know what happened to that little boy, the one I was in love with for so long. I wish I could believe that he is still inside Jak now, even with everything he's gone through.

_When I call, and you don't come,_

_I don't know what I should do._

_Should I call?_

_Should I even count on you?_

He comes by sometimes, just to talk to me, even though he still doesn't talk that much. But he only does that when _he_ wants to. If I ask him to, he doesn't. Maybe he's not lying when he says he's busy, but I don't know. He might not even like me anymore.

What I do know is that he likes thatbitch Ashelin. The way he looked at her, gods, it made me so mad! And then there's Daxter. I thought maybe he could've matured over the past two years, but no! He's still just as perverted as before. Sigh. Maybe he was right, though. Maybe Jak likes her more than me.

_I give it all I can,_

_It wasn't enough._

_To keep you in my hands,_

_Should I give up?_

_I try to understand,_

_Was it ever enough?_

_I don't understand._

I don't know what to say to him anymore. It used to be that I could talk to him and know that he would listen, and then he would try to communicate with me too, though it didn't always work. Now people—mostly Erol, gods is he sexy!—are saying that he has an anger problem. Not just an ordinary problem, either. He changes. Into what, I don't know, maybe they're just exaggerating, but still.

_So here I am,_

_With my back against the wall,_

_Afraid to show you, afraid to tell you,_

_That I don't know you like I did._

Erol stops by too, sometimes too often for comfort. He likes me, or maybe just wants me for himself. I can't talk to him the way I talked to Jak. I told him that once, before I knew Jak was still alive, and he told me that I only needed him, and that I didn't need to talk. He's such a sweet talker; he made me believe every word he said. Yes, even the ones about "fun". Cough.

I still need Jak, though.

_I've never been so alone,_

_I've never felt so insecure,_

_Now I don't know where I'm going,_

_In my life I'm not so sure._

_I give it all I can,_

_It wasn't enough._

_To keep you in my hands,_

_Should I give up?_

_I try to understand,_

_Was it ever enough?_

_I don't understand._

Sometimes I don't know what to do. Jak used to make me feel better when I cried, but now I'm crying because of him. I miss the old him, the one I could sit with and not feel uncomfortable, even when Daddy walked in. I'm being selfish, but I wish he were the same, and I wish he were here.

_Giving up tonight, _

_I won't let go, won't let go of you,_

_Giving up tonight,_

_I want to show you, want to show you, _

_Giving up tonight, _

_I won't let go, won't let go of you,_

_Giving up tonight,_

_Am I giving up, giving up,_

_I don't want to give this up, I won't…_

Yes, he's so different now. I can see it all over him, his new mask. It used to be his nonexistent voice, now it's this. I wish I could do more to make him love me…

_I give it all I can,_

_It wasn't enough._

_To keep you in my hands,_

_Should I give up?_

_I try to understand,_

_Was it ever enough?_

_I don't understand._

_Everything you want from me, I've fought so hard everything._

_Everything you want form me, I've tried so hard, can never be._

_Anything you want from me, _

_Anything you want from me,_

_Anything you want from me,_

_I've given up._

He just kissed Ashelin.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, poor Kiera. She saw Jak kiss Ashelin at one point, because this did not just skip all the way to the end of Jak 3. anyways, you kow that little purplish-blue button in the bottom left corner? The one that says Go, right beside the bar that says Review? You do? Well then, press the darn thing already!


End file.
